dissidiafandomcom-20200214-history
Tidus
A light-hearted, cheerful youth, he follows in his father's footsteps as an ace blitzball player for the Zanarkand Abes. In battle, he is an agile fighter who easily dodges opponents' attacks as he performs his own. In the original game, he was taken to Spira after an assault by the monster, Sin. There, he embarked on a grand adventure with a beautiful summoner named Yuna. How to Unlock As a hero for Cosmos, Tidus is unlocked from the beginning of the game. Abilities Tidus' style of play is a Spry Striker. An effective hit-and-run character, Tidus is a fighter who makes use of his agility for his attacks, some of which actually start out as a dodge, and then lead into attacks. Use these to your advantage when an opponent is still able to slip by your normal counterattacks. He also has the advantage of leveling up faster than the other characters. Brave Attacks HP Attacks EX-Mode Equipped Caladbolg - Tidus automatically equips the Caladbolg (Ultima Weapon in the Japanese version), his Celestial Weapon in Final Fantasy X. EX Burst Ex-Burst: Blitz Ace - Hit the O button when the marker reaches the center of the bar before time runs out to get a Great. If you hit O and the marker stops just before or after the center then you will get a Good which deals less damage. EX Effects Hastega - Much faster, can run through weak magic Caladbolg(Atk) - The more HP you have, the greater damage you deal. Caladbolg(Dodge) - More invincibility frames for dodging animations. Regen Equipment Tidus wields swords and knuckles. For protection he uses light armor, shields, bracelets, helmets and hats. His unique weapon is "The Brotherhood", which is his main weapon in Final Fantasy X. Exclusive Weapons Trivia *There are no allusions to Final Fantasy X-2, on Tidus storyline. *Though Tidus' Ex Mode sword is translated as Caladbolg, in the Japanese version it is known as Ultima Weapon like Cloud's, meaning this is the first time two versions of the blade are seen in Dissidia. *Tidus storyline is fully related to his father; there is almost no relation to any other aspect from the story or characters in Final Fantasy X. *Despite being able to use blitzballs as projectiles, Tidus can't use throwing weapons, but his exclusive weapons' names are based on Wakka's, who uses balls as his weapons. Allusions *A reference to Tidus frustration scene in Kilika is seen through Destiny Odyssey X, when he starts to yell while running. *Before his final battle with Jecht, Tidus speaks with Firion giving slightly changed sentence "This is my story". *One of Tidus bonus in Ex Mode is increased evasion, this may reference the ability from the Caladbolg "Evand and Counter". *The summon stone Tidus finds in Destiny Odyssey X are the Magus Sisters, whom became summonable creatures in this game. *Tidus's crystal looks like the memory spheres from Final Fantasy X-2. *Tidus's Ex Burst is Blitz Ace. In the original game ( Final Fantasy X ), Blitz Ace is Tidus Overdrive and when he performed it, he attacks an enemy eight times, and then if successfully timed, he can execute the final move called Jecht Shot. Jecht Shot is a Blitzball Technique and when Tidus uses it he can knocks away three opposing players. Similarly to the original game, in Dissidia Tidus hit the ball three times during the time he is in Ex Mode. Artwork and Forms Image:Tidus.jpg|Tidus Artwork See also Category:Character Category:Character